Goodbye, Cerinia
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Rated T for language. Note: You may want to go and read my fics on FAC for this one. Anyway, Eggman goes and turns Cerinia Krystal's homeworld Star Fox character into the Eggman Empire! Also, a certain plant girl reappears into Tails' life...


Note: No plus sign equals no own.

Krystal looked out of the cockpit of her Arwing. She was making a visit to Cerinia, her homeworld. She was accompanied by Agent South and Stanley Net. It had been a while since she saw her planet. Little did South and Net know that Sonic and Tails had once again stowed away on their ship, The Oasis (+).

Sonic: Quietly to Tails "I don't like being cramped up in this thing. But I guess we have to, considering the fact that that uptight Agent and his pal aren't going to let us come along."

Tails: "We'll get to know more about Krystal, Sonic. I haven't seen another fox since I was born."

South: "Did you hear something?"

Net: "Nope. Must be the engine or something."

Weresheep (that's me): From the talkie, quietly "Hey you two, you better not get caught. South will get mad."

Sonic & Tails: "OK."

Weresheep: "By the way, when you get back, come to my Moon base. I prepared a surprise for you next time, Tails."

Tails: "Shh! Don't tell me about it."

Weresheep: "I know, but this is exciting. You'll love it, I'm 100 sure!"

Sonic: "That's cool."

Weresheep: "Weresheep, out."

Spoiler to the end of "Sonic X" dead ahead!

I looked next to me at the greenish creature sleeping peacefully in the bed next to me. She was none other then Cosmo (from Sonic X). After she gave up her life to defeat Dark Oak, she was brought back as a small seed (she was a plant and creature at the same time). Tails, who was practically Cosmo's soul mate, planted the seed. A little before the events of "The New Emperor", Tails asked me to take care of it and keep it alive, no matter the cost. After figuring out it was Cosmo, I made a special plant food to help her grow back into existence a little faster.

Weresheep: "Won't Tails be glad to see you again, Cosmo?"

Cosmo just nodded with her eyes still closed. She was still very weak.

Krystal: "So, Agent South, why did you decide to come?"

South: "It is not a matter of wanting to come, but a matter of security. The President's new bodyguard is supposed to be real special. VERY special if it let's us do what we're doing right now."

At the President's embassy on Corneria...

Sgt. Thompson: "Alrighty, Mr. President. To insure your fine stay in this new pad of yours, I brought with me this mean, green motivational device."

A GUN soldier came in at that time.

Captain: "Sir! Malfunctioning robots are on the loose all over the embassy. You'll have to stay here, sir."

Sgt. Thompson: "No problem. We'll run and gun those mechanical bastards. Eh, Chief?"

A certain green armor clad Spartan came in.

Master Chief: "I need a weapon."

Back to The Oasis

Net: "Probably just some wanna-be."

South: "Anyway, I had an uncle, Dr. Richard Southworth, who traveled planets. He was a great man. Though a little weird; he left his legacy in the care of a chicken robot known as Scratch, and a littler robot known as Grounder. My uncle's diary is out there somewhere."

Krystal: "I hope you find it."

South: "Wouldn't I want to."

Minutes later, South looked in front of them and saw Cerinia.

South: "This is your captain speaking. We are currently approaching air space of...Oh my God..."

Krystal: "What is wrong?"

Net: "Uhh, Krys, you might want to take a look at this..."

Krystal looked at her home in shock and horror. It looked almost completely different from what she remembered. It was a reddish color now, with a few patches of green every here and there, but the majority of it was covered in a metropolis.

Krystal: "What happened?"

South: "If I didn't know better, I'd say...EGGMAN HAS FINALLY DONE IT!"

Sonic and Tails burst out of their hiding place to the deck.

South: "I knew you two were here. That's ok though."

Krystal: "Eggman? Isn't he dead?"

Net: "You have no idea. Eggman has more lives then Pamela Anderson has STD's."

Ohh, that's right, I went there.

South: "And that's a lot."

Net: "We'd better contact reinforcements."

Tails: Into the talkie "Weresheep, we've got a problem."

Weresheep: "I know. I'll get there as fast as I can."

I packed up the necessaries into a fleet of ships. I also brought Cosmo, who still needed someone to watch her at all times.

Net: "Hello, Mr. President? We've got a serious problem. Dr. Eggman has done what we all feared he would do; he has built The Eggman Empire."

Mr. President: "Crap."

Sgt. Thompson: "Never fear, Mr. Prez. We're on the job. Our big green style, cannot be defeated."

Master Chief: "That was easy." stepped on the last robot

GUN Commander: "Mr. President, this is an emergency. I will place all my men at this location to fill in for the Marines."

Mr. President: "South, Net, you two must find a way to beat Eggman before it's too late. Good luck."

South & Net: "Yes sir, Mr. President!"

Krystal: "Eggman...you will pay for violating Cerinia..."

Net: "Uhh, South, how the hell are we gonna land there?"

South: "Hmmm...maybe we can land on one of those untouched parts of the planet. They look to be the safest place to land."

Sonic: "Then let's get going!"

The two ships landed on one of the green forested areas.

South: "Hey, this place isn't bad at all. Maybe I should vacation here someday..."

Net: "That's something I would say."

Tails: "How could Eggman do such a thing to such a beautiful planet?"

Krystal walked wordlessly through the trees. It was painfully obvious she knew the way. And she was pissed off.

Sonic: "Well, anyone got a plan?"

South: "I suggest we find Eggman and take him down."

Krystal: With a very angry voice "If anyone was going to take this planet, then they would put themselves where the Palace would be, just north from here."

Net: "Uggghhh...why didn't I meet her BEFORE she was married?"

South: "Shut up, Net."

Sonic: "No problem. Hang tight."

Sonic grabbed everyone and ran northward.

Inside Eggman's palace (which replaced the original Palace, like Krystal had said), The Egg Citadel, Eggman was planning the invasion of the neighboring planets.

Croix: "Master Robotnik, something on this planet is bothering me..."

Eggman: "I know. Usually, I would have bashed you atop your head for that comment. But, something is bothering me too. A grim thing has happened here. One that I will never speak of again."

Just then, Eggman's message carrying minion, Bokkun, an impish creature with a bag at his side, had come in.

Bokkun: "Eggman, Project Sigma is nearly complete. Can I sit down now?"

Eggman: "NO!" bashes upside the head

Bokkun: "Owwww...sniff...I'll get back to work."

Bokkun walked sadly out the door. He pulled out a locket, which had a picture of Cream inside of it.

Eggman: "With the power of Sigma, we will rule the universe."

Croix: "'We', Master Robotnik?"

Eggman: "Of course 'WE'! Sigma is a powerful Reploid, after all. He's a robot that is like me; he doesn't tolerate failure."

Croix: "My apologies, Master Robotnik."

Eggman looked at the mask he placed above the door. It looked familiar to him. For a moment, he thought he saw it move.

Eggman: "I must be seeing things. Either that, or the mask is trying to sing the ballad of my victory!"

Back to Sonic...

The blue blur stopped with a screeching halt at the forest edge, near the metropolis borders.

Sonic: "So this is The Eggman Empire."

Tails: "What happened to the people who used to live here?"

Krystal: "They weren't taken by Eggman...something else happened..."

South: "Then my uncle's diary MUST be here.

Net: "What makes you say that?"

South: "In his will, my uncle wrote that he had visited a planet that had it's population almost wiped out. It also stated that a noble born women was buried here, along with his diary. It must have meant that Uncle was a friend of her or something..."

Krystal: "He knew my mother!"

They all looked at her. Net did the vulgar thrust and punched the ground several times in frustration.

Net: "I knew it, dammit! I just somehow KNEW you were a princess."

Sonic: Ok, then. First we tackle Eggman, then we find the diary."

Tails: "I have an idea..."

They all snuck in a bush and captured five robots and took off their chassis and wore them like a disguise.

Krystal: "This is not my color."

South: "This is usually the color of the bad guy when I'm done with him."

Egg pawn: "You qualify. Welcome to The Eggman Empire."

Net: "These things get dumber and dumber."

Tails: "And dumber. Look! Eggman has put up a sign that tells us where to find his fortress."

It read, "Welcome to The Eggman Empire! My palace, The Egg Citadel, is located up this road. Remember: Long Live The Eggman Empire!"

The fakes went into an alley and dumped the disguises. A bit later, they found the Egg Citadel.

South: "Okay, this could be harder then I thought."

Krystal: "Eggman has changed little of the planet. I know this place well. Follow me."

She showed them to a secret passage into the Palace that she used when she was just a kit. Eggman's goons hadn't apparently discovered it.

Tails: "These corridors are more intricate then I thought. I never knew that a Palace would have a passage way of this design before."

Krystal lightly smiled; it was great to have another fox around, even if he did have two tails.

Net: "This musty place? I wouldn't sleep here if you paid me!"

South: "Shut the #! up."

Sonic: "Hold up. Someone's coming!"

Two Egg pawns walked past them.

Tails: "That was close."

Net: "Too close."

Krystal: "The Throne Room should be this way."

The team avoided every robot on their way to The Throne room. But, tragedy! Everyone but Tails was caught by an upgraded Silver Sonic.

S. Sonic: "Intruder alert. Bringing captives to Eggman."

Net: "We're smarter then this!"

Sonic: "I'm smarter then this robot, yet we get caught in a net."

South: "Yeah, well I'm smarter then all of you, and you're sitting on my leg!"

Tails peered from the corner and watched them get pulled away. He slumped on the wall and fell to his knees.

Tails: "This is hopeless...I'm a lot braver and stronger then before, but not against an entire Empire, without Sonic...I can't do this..."

Weresheep: "I am sure you can."

Tails: "Thanks for trying to lift my spirits, but it's not going to work. I'm sorry."

Weresheep: "Well, I didn't want to give you your surprise until later, but I guess you need proper motivation."

Tails heard me put the talkie to someone else.

: "T...Tails..You...can...do it...I know you can...I believe in you...just like I always did."

Tails perked up.

Tails: "Cosmo? I-Is that you? But, how? Y-You were just a plant, and I thought you would never grow back."

He started to tear a little

Cosmo: "It's...ok, Tails...it may look despairing...but you can do it...inhale...I...want to...see you again...please...save Sonic and the others...you all must stop...Eggman."

Tails, hearing the voice of someone he thought he'd never hear again, found the courage to stand up.

Tails: "I will, Cosmo. I can do this. Don't waste your energy."

Cosmo: "I am going to...rest now...when I wake up, will you...come to see me?"

Tails: "I promise. And Sonic will be there, too."

Weresheep: "She is asleep now, Tails. Oh, and next time someone you know becomes a normal house plant, use only the best fertilizer; it works the best."

Tails ran off after where they had been dragged.

The captured quartet was released into a cell in the Throne Room. Eggman was sitting on the throne.

Eggman: "Well, well, well. I never thought you would be stupid enough to come to the heart of my new Empire."

Krystal: "Get off that throne, bastard! It belongs to the rightful people of Cerinia."

Eggman: "HA! I don't care. They aren't here to stop me. Besides, I think this planet looks a lot better now that I rule the world."

Sonic: "Tails is still free, Eggman. He'll stop you!"

Eggman: "You can't be serious? Ohh, I'm so scared! A little fox boy is going to stop me, when he has nothing and I have everything!"

Net: Looking at the control panel "Uhh, yeah."

Eggman: "What?"

Tails had came in and destroyed the panel, releasing the four.

Sonic: "Alright, Tails!"

South: "Now, where were we? Ohh, yeah. You were saying, Egg-belly?"

Eggman: "Grrr...you won't get me this time!"

Eggman ran out of the Throne Room and locked the door. South and Net broke it down, though.

Sonic: "Where are you, Eggman?"

Krystal: "He's faster then I thought."

They ran to the very top of The Egg Citadel, where Eggman waited for them. Eggman hopped into the head of the enlarged Sigma.

Sonic: "Bring it on, Eggman!"

Tails remembered what Cosmo had said.

Tails: I'll do this, Cosmo, and then I will come see you... "You won't get away with this, Eggman!"

South: "Sigma? That is your best idea?"

Net: "Come get some!"

Krystal: "You will not win this time!"

Eggman: "I've had enough! I control Cerinia now! This is MY Empire! I will make you all pay for your intrusion! South, Net, Krystal, Tails, AND YOU, SONIC!"

Sigma: "We will triumph over you. Reploids and The Eggman are the only true, perfect beings!"

Croix: "It is time to die!"

Eggman: "I'll show you what REAL evil is!"

And so, the epic battle began. Can't really describe what's going on, though. But I can still do commentary!

Weresheep: "And it's off to a great start, ladies and gentlemen! Right, Leonard Nimoy?"

Spock: "It sure is, Weresheep."

Weresheep: "Ohh, and there goes a nice move from Sonic, playing a game of 'why are you hitting yourself?' What a classic!"

Spock: "But things have turned for the worst; Krystal was just swiped up by Sigma...no, wait, YES! Somehow, she clung on to the hand, and not the other way around! What a brilliant display of versatility!"

Weresheep: "Things are getting heated for our heroes. Eggman has imployed the tactic of firing a laser from Sigma's mouth! Can't see a direct hit from here, ladies and gentlemen."

Spock: "And now, here's a word from our sponsor."

You can wear Andy-Ware, any where, except in a hot tub of boiling lava.

Spock: "And we're back. Things are pretty much balanced, without anyone gaining an edge. But it seems the Heroes are tiring out."

The mask from before came out of nowhere. The combatants stopped to look.

South: "What the Hell?"

Eggman: "My mask...is floating."

Jack of Blades: "And very soon, I am going to kill you all."

South: "Well, that sucks."

Spock: "It looks to be Jack's mask. Things are gonna get grim from here on out. Jack of Blades is reforming his body!"

Weresheep: "That's a dang shame, ladies and gentlemen."

Jack of Blades: "I have been asleep for too long. My blades haven't tasted Cerinian for a long time. Humans even longer. As for you animals, I'll kill you too."

Sonic: "Not gonna happen."

Jack of Blades: "Oh, yes it will."

Weresheep: "Jack has summoned an entire army of Minions and other demons. Eggman's robots are clearing the way, but the combatants are surrounded by monsters."

Jack of Blades: "Time to die."

All of a sudden, blood shot out of Jack's chest.

Jack of Blades: "Gahhhh! What the Hell was that?"

Jack apparently was shot with a bullet. Several more shots came from out of nowhere. Before anyone knew it, Jack was dead.

Spock: "I don't believe this, ladies and gentlemen! But Jack of Blades was shot by Dick Cheney! What a surprise!"

Cheney: "Maaaaaa! Maaaaaa!"

Jack's body disintegrated, but his mask was kicked by Sonic towards Sigma. The resulting explosion destroyed the mask and Sigma.

Eggman: "You're going to pay for this!"

Eggman escaped again. Sigma crashed into The Egg Citadel.

Sonic: "Time to jet. Hang on!"

Sonic grabbed everyone and ran out of the Palace. An explosion sent them high into the air, only to be caught by me in a small space ship.

Weresheep: "Need a lift?"

Net: "Sure, how far ya goin'?"

Master Chief and the marines, in coalition with the Egg Troops, drove back and defeated Jack's demon horde. Master Chief had two SMG's and shot Minion after Minion. Sgt. Thompson fired a rocket launcher and killed a White Balverine. The Spartan never got touched. The battle ended before 2 hours passed.

Sgt. Thompson: "That's right you ugly muthas, run!"

Master Chief: "These things are fun."

Master Chief finished off the last group of Hobbes with a plasma grenade. The Hobbes just stared at it in frightful wonder before it blew them to pieces.

Krystal: "That was...unexpected."

South: "Jeez...I thought Jack was a ghost...did you see all that blood?"

Cheney: "It's all about the blood." holds up a goblet of Jack's blood and started to lap it up "Sweet life-giving blood. Maaaaa! Maaaaaa!"

Tails turned away.

Sonic: "Say, wasn't Weresheep supposed to be here?"

Weresheep: "Hey ya, Sonic. Sorry I was late; I was doing commentary."

Net: "We heard."

South: "Let's take the time to find the grave where my uncle's diary should be."

Weresheep: "You guys go ahead. Tails, come with me. I heard you promise."

Tails: "Yep..."

Sonic: "See ya later, Tails!"

South: "We'll be back...with my uncle's diary."

We parted for now. Tails followed me into my ship, while Sonic and the others went to search for the diary.

When we got to "The Room", I said that I would wait out here for him when he was ready to rejoin Sonic. Tails opened the door quietly and closed it just as soundless. He silently walked to the person in the bed.

Tails" "Cosmo? It's Tails. Can you hear me?"

Cosmo slowly opened her eyes and saw the fox sitting next to her.

Cosmo: "T-Tails...I am glad...to see you...again. I could see you...when I was...a normal plant...but I could do nothing...thank you for taking...care of me..."

Tails started to tear again. He could feal the tears running down his cheeks.

Tails: With eyes closed "I'm sorry, Cosmo...I didn't mean to...you know..."

Tails felt her hand wipe the tears from his eyes.

Cosmo: "It's ok...you did what you had to...just like I did...but, I'm...alive again...so please...don't sniff blame yourself..."

She also began to tear, and smiled. But she fell asleep from using too much energy. Tails quietly left the room.

Weresheep: "She is the last of her kind, Tails...she must be protected with all our strength. I will devote all things under her. If she is in trouble, I will stop it. And I know you will too."

Tails: Sniff "Yeah...I need to get back with Sonic."

Weresheep: Perked up again "No problem! Hang on to your lunch!"

I took Tails and ran out of the ship and threw him far to where Sonic was.

Tails: "UUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Weresheep: "YOU'RE WELCOME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME, TAILS!"

He landed right next to Sonic. Surprisingly, he was quite alright.

Sonic: "Glad you could drop in."

Krystal: "I can feel something...this way!"

They followed her to a clearing. There was a grave...definently the Queen's grave. A fox stood in front of the grave. It didn't look like any fox Krystal had seen, so he wasn't a Cerinian. The fox sniffed the air a few times.

Sharp-Tail: Sniff sniff "Hmm..you there, brown haired one. You smell somewhat like Dr. Richard. You must be his nephew."

South: "And you must be Sharp-Tail. You were my uncle's colleague."

Sharp-Tail: "I was. Dr. Richard's death was quiet, yet devastating. This is the diary he left behind in this grave shortly before he died. Although why he didn't leave it with those two strange robots is beyond even me."

The Kitsune-Bito (that's what he is) handed South the disk diary.

Net: "This is boring..."

Everyone else wasn't as bored. As a matter of fact, Krystal kicked him in the face.

South: "I've been trying to have that power over him for years."

Tails: Still dusting himself "Let's go read it. Weresheep has a projector."

Sonic: "I'll save a seat for you guys."

He ran off at a fast pace to my ship.

Sharp-Tail: "I should come along. My own ship sparked out, and I only know how to pilot it, let alone fix it."

South: "The more the merrier!"

Later, my ship took off with everyone in it. They stood, facing the diary on the projector. A moving picture of Dr. Richard showed up on the screen.

Dr. Richard: "Greetings. I am Dr. Richard Southworth. If anyone is reading this, then I have passed away. My nephew, Antonio M. Southworth, should be the first to read this. Sharp-Tail and I have landed on Planet Cerinia. We have met and befriended Her Highness Queen Evenstar, and have been told about this planet. She had a daughter of too young an age to understand Sharp-Tail and I, so we said to Queen Evenstar that we should not be introduced to her daughter, whose name was Krystal, until she was old enough to accept the fact that we are aliens. Next entry "We have learned much from the Cerinians. But mostly, I remember the strange Prophecy that a Great evil will come to this planet looking for a man who resembled me. The Oracle said that there was only a small chance that the Evil will come. But, I got prepared anyway. I told Queen Evenstar that should the Great Evil come, I would take her daughter and save her by leaving the planet. She accepted this with great sovereignty. I meant what I said."

The Diary was full of entries, some were about what the Doctor and Sharp-Tail had learned from the planet and it's inhabitants.

Dr. Richard: "This will be the last entry in this diary, as well as the most grief-stricken. The Great Evil that was predicted by the Oracle had come. It slaughtered everyone. Sharp-Tail and I escaped the planet with Queen Evenstar's daughter, but she hit her head on a wall and was knocked unconscious. She did not remembered what had happened before she saw us. My health is beginning to fail me. I dropped her off on another planet. If my calculations are correct, I will die 17 years from now. I will not waste a second. I must find someone who will carry on my work upon my passing. No one on Earth would do so. The leader of the CIA was secretly a racist, and is very xenophobic. He has denied me from passing on my work, so I found two robots nearly 17 years later who would carry my legacy upon their shoulders. Their names are Scratch and Grounder. If my nephew is hearing this, then tell him that he is the only one who can get an audience with the leader of the CIA and end his racism, once and for all. If Krystal is hearing this, she must know that The Great Evil will show it's face to her when her nightmares return to her. I will join Queen Evenstar soon. This diary will be with her grave. Sharp-Tail will break the spell and give my nephew the diary when the time is right. Goodbye. I will watch you all from the Heavens."

End Of Transmission.

Krystal: "I never thought that he met my mother. 'When my nightmares return'...I will face this evil."

South: "I can't believe this. I knew that the leader had something to hide, but racism? He won't just pay, he will die for his unaccepting heart."

Net: "To think, my best buddy's uncle knew a queen! I am shocked!"

Sonic: "You're name is Antonio?"

South: "..."

Tails: "Wow! Dr. Richard must have been a very great man. He was a scientist like Professor Gerald was. I wonder what--and why--he left those two robots. I haven't seen them in ages!"

Sharp-Tail: "Goodbye, old friend. I may well join you soon."

Weresheep: "This is the new generation. So many things are about to happen. I must work harder then I ever have before to keep track and solve these dilemmas."

South: "I only wish that my little brother could see this..."

Krystal: "What happened to him?"

South: "He was diagnosed with a terminal disease and died not long after when we were 12. I was 12 and a half."

Krystal: "That's...I'm..."

South: "Don't be. For some strange reason, I have the strange feeling that he is alive in some way...I can't shake it off...oh well. Krys, don't tell anyone what just went on here. This should be exclusive. My uncle's diary isn't ready for anyone beyond those who were meant to see it quite yet."

Tails left the room without any noticing. He went to the room where Cosmo was. When the door shut behind him, she sat up.

Tails: "Cosmo! You shouldn't be up!"

Cosmo: "Tails, I...heard every word the Doctor said...and I...feel so sad...I must avert from...hating...The Great Evil...or else I will be consumed. What...do you think the Evil was? Or is?"

Tails: "I don't know...Dr. Richard said that The Great Evil would show itself when Krystal's nightmares returned...when they come back, I hope everyone is ready. As for the CIA leader, he must be stopped. No wonder he wouldn't listen to me or Sonic when we tried to talk to him. He was a racist and xenophobe. In the meantime, I will be with you, so you will be ok. I hope you get better soon."

Cosmo: "I hope that...you won't be harmed, Tails...I would never be able to forgive myself. Please don't give up your life like I did...even if there doesn't seem like another way out...there will always be another way...I guess you taught me that...Goodnight, Tails..."

Tails: "Goodnight, Cosmo."

She was asleep again. Tails fell asleep next to the bed with his head on the mattress and his knees on the floor.

THE END

See ya next time! Oh, and Kirby says hi." (o) 


End file.
